Forgotten Memories
by whobringsforththewind
Summary: Devora Wallace has been in foster care since she was four. On her eighteenth birthday she is given keys to a storage shed, inside she discovers a blue trunk filled with heirlooms.Kirsten...plz R
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: _**

**_I do not own American Girl or any of it's characters, content, storylines, people, or places. _**

**_THIS DISCLAIMER GOES FOR ALL CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY._**

_June 28, 1859_

_Dear Diary,_

_Why must things always change?_

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

**Present Day-**

Devora sat staring at the ugly, gray wall. Although she liked her social worker she hated this office. It was where she always came when families got tired of her, but it would be different this time, for tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday. After fourteen years in foster care she would finally be free. When she had been young she had hated change, but as she had grown up she had realized change was inevitable. But this was a change she had longed for, for the last several years. Behind her the door opened and Olivia Thomas, her social worker, entered. Devora smiled and looked up, hopefully, at her.

"It's hard to believe its been fourteen years since I met you."

Devore shifted in her chair, remembering those horrible days.

………………………………………………………………………

**Fall 1992**

She sat on the edge of the overstuffed chair, clutching her bear in her arms. She didn't understand what was going on, but she knew something was wrong. Yesterday, before he had left the house, her Uncle Gilbert had told her he'd take her to the cinnamon roll place, but he hadn't come back. All around her were people dressed in black. Who kept arguing amongst themselves and casting anxious looks her way. Finally one of the tallest ladies of the group approached her. She crouched down in front of her and smiled, "Hello, I'm Olivia. What's your name?"

"Devora," she held up her bear, "And this is Teddy."

………………………………………………………………………

**Present Day-**

"Yes, it is."

Olivia smiled, "We have several things to discuss, so we'd better get down to business."

hey!plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

_July 5, 1859_

_Dear Diary, _

_Lisbeth was married four days ago, and already I miss her dreadfully. She and her husband, John, are headed East to visit his family. The wedding was beautiful, Lisbeth made a lovely bride, but I must admit my attentions were often on Jack Carson, John's brother. He's very intriguing. Lisbeth said that he is considered the 'black sheep' of his family. You see his family owns a large plantation and hundreds of slaves. Which I think is dreadful, no matter what the color of their skin they are still humans! And he is a strong abolitionist, which of course angers his family, but I admire him for standing up for his beliefs. _

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora sighed and rolled down her window. With no air conditioning her car was unbearably hot, but hopefully what she would find at the end of this trip would make up for the long, hot journey.

Two days ago she had packed her meager belongings in her beat-up car and started out on this cross-country quest.

As it turned out, her Uncle Gilbert had left her a set of keys to a storage unit in Maine, along with the deed to a small cottage, and a good-sized trust fund. All of which hadn't been available to her until her eighteenth birthday.

When she had first been told of these arrangements by Olivia, she had been stunned. Then she began to hope and dream, two things she had, had little time for before.

When she was a little girl she had always wanted to discover her roots, to find out her history, but as she had gotten older she had given up that dream. But now once again it seemed within her reach. And there was a lot to discover.

Her memories of her uncle were minimal, and she had no memories whatsoever of her parents, who had died when she was a baby. She didn't even know how her parents had died; all she knew was that they had died at the same time. But _how? _was still an unanswered question.

Suddenly she noticed a light flashing on the panel above the steering wheel.

_Check Engine_

She groaned and began looking for the next rest area. Finally she saw a sign.

_Rest Area 100mi_

But it appeared the car wouldn't last that long. Black smoke was beginning to pour out from under the hood.

Sighing she pulled the car onto the wide shoulder of the road and came to a stop. Checking her rearview mirror to make sure there weren't any approaching cars, she flung open her door and climbed out.

She pulled open the hood, and was met with more smoke. Coughing she tried to wave it away, but it was of no use. She stared at the wide variety of parts. She had no idea what to do, and here she was stuck in the middle of nowhere, without even a cell phone!

_hey!hope u enjoyed this chapter!plz R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

hey!thanks to the few who have reviewed my story!Plz R&R!

_August 8, 1859_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am sorry is has been such a long time since I have last written. So much has happened in the last month, it was impossible to find time to write. I will share my saddest new first, Lars is gone. He has left for Oregon to stay with John and Mary for a time. We were all very sorry to see him go, but it was not a surprise. _

_Jack and I have been spending a good amount of time together, but always with some sort of chaperone. Most commonly it is Anna and Britta. We went on a picnic yesterday. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. Jack and I talked while Anna helped Britta catch some fish. Every day that I am with him I learn something new about him. It is amazing._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Marc Stewart sat in his car, thinking. He was exhausted.

His lively sister had once again tried her hand at matchmaking, setting him up with a very annoying woman who was four years his senior. After dinner she had insisted that they got to a ten o'clock movie, knowing that he had to be up by five the next morning. But always the gentleman, he had gone, and now he was paying for it.

Sighing he started his car and pulled out onto the road. He had only gone a few miles when he saw the car.

It was an old, beat-up car with smoke billowing from its hood. He pulled off the road, behind the car, and put his flashers on.

………………………………………………………………….

Devora looked up at the sound of a car pulling off the road. She groaned inwardly, a police car, what had she done?

A young man got out of the car and came towards her. As he approached she took in his features. He was tall, at least 6'2'' or so, with dark hair and clear blue eyes.

"Do you need any help, miss?"

She smiled weakly, "Uh…yes, I'm not sure what happened. I'm not good with the mechanical aspects of cars."

He smiled, "Marc Stewart at your service."

"Devora Wallace."

"Nice to meet you," he stepped towards the car, "May I?"

"Of course."

Devora stood to one side, watching as he examined the innards of her car.

Finally he straightened, "I think you're going to need a tow truck."

She grimaced, What would she do while her car was being fixed? Where would she stay? She couldn't afford a hotel. She didn't have access to her trust fund yet, and she only had fifty dollars in her purse.

"Do you have a phone?"

She shook her head.

"I can call one for you. Would that be all right?"

"Uh…yes…"

He walked back to his car and grabbed the phone from its place in the cup holder. He flipped it open and punched in the number to his friend's garage.

"Hi Jimmy, this is Marc."

"Hey buddy, how was the date last night?" he asked mischievously.

Marc rolled his eyes, "I'll tell you later. Right now I have a job for you. I'm out on Route 60. I have a car that needs towed, the engine's shot."

"Okay, I'll be there in about…fifteen minutes.

"Okay, thanks."

He shut the phone and tossed in onto his seat.

Then turned and looked at the young woman who stood staring at her car. He didn't think she was very old, not much over eighteen, if she was even that. Her pale blonde hair was long, almost to her waist, held back from her face with a small clip, and she was tiny, just barely reaching his shoulder.

Although she was very pretty elsewhere, it was her eyes that intrigued him the most. He had heard once that the "eyes are the window to the soul" and with her it appeared to be true. Her eyes were sad and had almost a haunted look to them, as if she had seen the horrors of life, and couldn't forget.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!thanks once more to those who have reviewed this story!i love reviews!**

_January 1, 1860_

_Dear Diary,_

_I cannot believe that the year has passed so swiftly, and brought so much change: Lisbeth's marriage, Lars' departure, and Jack…He is so charming and kind and handsome, with dark red hair and hazel eyes. Anna teases me often about him; he's been here since Lisbeth's wedding! And he has great plans to go out West and start a farm. Ah, that would be so exciting!_

_He asked to court me, officially, on Christmas Eve. It was wonderful, snow falling outside, a fire burning brightly in the hearth, and everyone gathered around. And Papa and Mama have agreed! I am so happy, blissfully happy, and to think there can only be more happiness ahead. _

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Marc had just walked in the door, when his phone rang. He sighed and pulled it from its holder, "Hello?"

"Hey man, can you come down here?"

"Is something wrong, Jimmy?"

"Let's just say I have an unexpected guest on the bench in front of the garage."

"I'll be right there."

Ten minutes later Marc pulled into the parking lot in front of the garage. He quickly climbed from his patrol car and strode to where Jimmy stood, leaning against the door.

"What's up?"

Jimmy nodded towards the bench.

Marc looked down, Devora lay fast asleep. In the twilight he hadn't noticed her before. She was curled on her side and had her coat draped over top of herself.

"How long has she been here?"

"I don't know. When I came out to leave I saw her lying there, so I called you."

"When will her car be done?"

"Not until I get in the right parts."

Marc nodded, reached down, and scooped Devora up.

"What do you plan to do with her?"

"Take her home."

Jimmy straightened, "To your house?"

"Beth's there."

Jimmy smiled at the name, "Tell her I said hello."

"I will," Marc opened the passenger door and carefully set Devora inside. She moaned and shifted slightly, but didn't awaken.

"I'll call you when her car's done," Jimmy called as Marc opened his door.

"Okay, thanks. Goodnight."

………………………………………………………………………

Devora yawned slowly, before opening her eyes. For a moment she stared at the ceiling, then she bolted straight up. Where was she?

The room was nice, decorated in earthy tones; it was warm and welcoming, but not knowing how she had gotten there, made it scary.

She pushed back the blankets and swung her legs over the side of the bed. The wood floor was cold beneath her bare feet; she shivered and hurried toward the door. She quietly opened it and peered out into the short hallway.

The sound of voices drew her towards the opposite end. She followed them until the hallway opened up into a spacious kitchen.

As she stepped inside, its two patrons abruptly stopped talking and looked up.

Devora stared, she hardly recognized Marc without his uniform. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that emphasized his muscular form.

Having realized where she must be; her gaze swung to the young woman who sat opposite of him. She was tall and slim, with short brown hair and pretty blue eyes.

She stood and smiled, "Hi, I'm Beth."

Devora took a step forward and offered a hesitant smile, "Devora."

"Are you hungry?"

Marc's voice startled her and she turned to look at him, "Y-yes food sounds good."

He smiled and stood slowly, "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please."

As he began preparing her breakfast, Marc took in Devora's disheveled appearance.

Her blonde hair was tangled and falling in her face, her clothes wrinkled, and her make-up…smudged. He smiled to himself, even so, she was pretty.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

hey!thanks for the reviews i've received!this chapter is a little darker, but i still like it!plz R&R!

_February 10, 1860_

_Dear Diary,_

_Jack's birthday is in four days. I am not sure what to do. Do I give him a gift? Or do I not? I am very unsure. I would hate to not get him one, if he is expecting one. I wish I had someone to turn to for advice, but with Mama busy helping Britta with something or other, Lisbeth gone, and Aunt Inga and Anna in Riverton for the week, I have no one to turn to. I know many people would consider this problem inconsequential, but it isn't to me. I care very deeply for Jack and I do not wish to injure his feelings._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora sat on the bed staring blankly at the wall before her.

She felt guilty staying here. She had been here for a week and felt as if she was taking advantage of Marc and Beth's hospitality. Well, if she was being completely honest with herself, she'd admit that wasn't the only reason she wished to leave. She was attracted to Marc. When she was around him she felt safe and protected, but this couldn't happen. A relationship wouldn't work. She was too young and she wasn't ready for anything serious. This was not serious yet, but if she stayed she knew it would, most likely, become so.

………………………………………………………………………

The shrill ring of the phone woke Marc from his nap.

Grumbling to himself he reached for the phone, knocking over a half-full can of pop in the process. He hit the talk button and barked hello. For a moment there was no sound, then Jimmy's cheerful voice came across the line, "Hey buddy, good day to you to."

"What's wrong, Jimmy?"

His voice was teasing, "Did someone wake-up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"The couch actually. What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to say, but it looks like you'll be having your guest for a bit longer."

"Why?"

"The parts are on backorder."

Marc rubbed his forehead, "Okay, thanks for calling."

"Anytime, see you later."

"Bye"

He dropped the phone back onto its holder and lay back down.

He groaned at the sound of heels clicking across the floor. He cracked open one eye, his sister stood frowning at him.

"I'm not that horrible, am I?"

He grinned wickedly.

"Never mind, I'm going to the store, Jimmy's coming over for dinner, and we have nothing to eat. While I'm gone I want you to empty the garbage disposal and find where Devora disappeared to."

He sat up, "Yes, Mother."

"Behave," she turned on her heel and left the room.

He yawned and stood slowly.

After emptying the garbage disposal, he headed outside in search of Devora.

He finally spotted her lying on her back looking up at the sky. He approached silently and stood watching her.

"When I was little I used to sit and watch the clouds for hours. They're so pure looking."

He sat down next to her. Before now she hadn't volunteered much about her past. He knew she had been in foster care, but other than that…

"What was it like? Foster care?"

She sighed, "Lonely. I was always being shuffled from one family to the next. Never staying in one place long enough to make any friends. The only constant person in my life was Olivia Thomas, my social worker."

He studied her profile for a moment, "What were the homes like?"

She paused, "Each one was different. Some good…..some bad."

"Bad?"

"When I was nine I was sent to live with the Skinners. At first glance they seemed like a nice couple…but nothing is ever what it appears to be is it?"

After a moment's hesitation, she continued, "Turns out all they wanted kids for was to work. They had a large farm and took in foster kids to help run it. If you protested or put up a fight….well, it wasn't pretty. When I was there, there were five other kids too. Four boys, myself, and one other girl."

For a minute he didn't think she was going to continue, but after taking a deep breath she rushed on.

"One of the boys, he was probably about fifteen at the time, tried to run away. Mr. Skinner caught him, of course, and beat him. He made the rest of us watch as a lesson."

"Did social services discover what was happening?" he asked quietly.

"Not at first, I was there for about three months."

"How did they discover what was happening?"

"One day I was washing the upstairs hallway walls and Mrs. Skinner came through and….I talked back to her….Well, she got mad at me and shoved me, hard. It was a thoughtless act, I fell down the stairs and they had to take me to the hospital. Olivia came to visit me. I told her what happened; she went and talked to the other children. They admitted it was true and the Skinners were arrested. All of us were placed in different homes."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled, somewhat bitterly, "It's not your fault."


	6. Chapter 6

_hey!hope i didn't scare anybody off with the last chapter!it was kind of a depressing chapter...this one is actually pretty good!plz R&R!_

_February 28, 1860_

_Dear Diary,_

_Jack and I went for a sleigh ride last evening. Surprisingly there was only a few inches of snow on the ground, just enough to look nice and allow us the sleigh ride. It was amazing, the snow glittering in the early evening sunlight, the buffalo robe tucked over our legs, and the wind whistling around us._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora sat staring at the black TV screen. What had possessed her to tell Marc about her past? Shaking her head, she stood. The sound of a door opening and laughter caused her to pause. At the moment she didn't want to talk to Marc, she was too embarrassed. Luckily it was Jimmy and Beth who entered, laden down with grocery bags.

Catching sight of Devora Beth smiled, "Devora, you've met Jimmy haven't you?"

Devora nodded, "Yes." She smiled at Jimmy, "By the way, how's my car?"

Jimmy grimaced, "I'm sorry to say, but the parts I need are on back order. I told Marc, I thought he would've told you."

Devora frowned, why hadn't Marc told her? After all it was her car.

Beth grinned, "You know that brother of mine. He's so busy everything slips his mind."

Jimmy chuckled, "That's true."

Beth turned towards Jimmy, "You can take those bags to the kitchen."

Jimmy offered a small bow, "As you wish, My Lady."

He turned and left the room.

Devora raised an eyebrow, "Is he coming for dinner, again?"

Beth blushed and turned to pick-up the bags she had set down during their conversation. Devora bit her lip and closed her eyes. When she opened them she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Beth straightened, "It's all right." She gave a small smile, "We're just friends."

Taking the bags with her, she hurriedly exited the room. Devora sighed and made her way to the guest room where she was staying.

………………………………………………………………………

Devora woke a few hours later to knocking on her door.

"Devora?" Marc questioned from the hallway.

Devora sat up slowly and ran a hand through her hair, "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

She stood and walked towards the door, but stopped when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess and her make-up smeared, she couldn't let Marc see her like this!

"Devora?"

"Coming," she called, stalling for time. She ran a brush through her long, blonde hair and swiped at her smeared make-up.

"Devora, are you actually coming?" Marc asked impatiently from the other side of the heavy, oak door.

She strode to the door and pulled it open, "Yes?"

"Hi," he smiled.

She just looked at him, "Did you need something?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Uh….I was wondering, since we both missed dinner…would you like to go out to eat?"

She stared, was he asking her out? "Is this because you feel sorry for me?"

His gaze swerved to meet hers, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't feel sorry for me? Because of what I told you yesterday?"

"No"

She looked at him.

"I regret that, that happened to you and I'm sorry that it did, but you don't need my pity."

"You really mean it?"

"Yes"

………………………………………………………………………

Devora smiled dreamily as she sat on her bed brushing her hair. The evening had been probably the most enjoyable one of her entire life. She had finally agreed to dinner and surprisingly, over the course of dinner, she had discovered they had a lot in common.

………………………………………………………………………

Marc slipped his t-shirt off and tossed it onto the nearest chair. He knew he shouldn't have taken Devora to dinner. It wasn't a smart move if he wanted to keep her at arm's length. But could he do that? She was beautiful, smart, and they did have a lot in common. In the end though, would it be worth it or would someone walk away with a broken heart?


	7. Chapter 7

_hey!!!hope everyone enjoys this chapter...plz, plz R&R...also please check out my(and Smallville girl92)'s website it's devoted to our stories here and on website size=1 width=100% noshade>__April 20, 1860_

_Dear Diary,_

The most wonderful, amazing thing has happened! Last evening Jack proposed! He had already asked Papa for my hand, and he agreed. Then yesterday he took me for a buggy ride and when we reached the meadow, our favorite picnic spot, he stopped and climbed out. He helped me down and we walked for a bit. Then he knelt down and asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes! I'm so blissfully happy!!

Kirsten

………………………………………………………………………

Marc pushed open the door to Jimmy's garage and chuckled as the little bell rang out. How Jimmy could hear it he'd never know, but he always did. He had only been inside the door for a minute when Jimmy appeared.

"Hey, Buddy."

"Hi, you called, Devora's car done?"

Jimmy wiped his hands on a rag and stepped behind the counter, "Yeah, the parts finally came in."

"How much?"

Jimmy frowned, "Two hundred and fifty."

Marc winced, "Hundred?"

Jimmy grinned, "Yeah, sorry."

"It's not your fault. You have to make a living."

………………………………………………………………………

Devora flipped through her small assortment of clothes before sighing and flopping backwards onto her bed. Marc was taking her to dinner and a movie. They had gone out numerous times in the past two and a half weeks, and she had already worn most of her outfits. There was a knock on the door before Beth stuck her head in, "Hey, I accidentally shrunk this. I thought maybe you'd like it." In her hand she held an emerald colored dress.

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

Beth smiled, "No offense, but you're quite a bit smaller than me."

"But do you think it'll fit?"

"There's only one way to find out…try it on."

Devora smiled and took the offered dress, "I will."

…………………………………………………………………….

Marc held the chair out for Devora, waited until she was seated, before taking his own seat. "You look beautiful tonight," he said.

She smiled, "Thank you."

The waiter came and they ordered their drinks. For a moment no one spoke.

"Uh…I meant to tell you earlier, but….well, Jimmy has your car ready…"

"Really?"

"Yes"

Devora smiled, she would finally be able to finish this quest. But could she leave Marc…and Beth? She wasn't sure.

She sighed inwardly. She had known this would happen.

Marc smiled tightly, "I guess that means you're going to leave…"

Marc studied Devora's face as a range of emotions crossed it. He didn't want her to leave, he…..he loved her.

"I….I guess….I mean that's what I've always planned."

The waiter delivered their drinks and neither of them spoke.

"Would you stay if you had a reason to?"

Devora looked up, "I don't know."

Marc stood and moved until he was next to her. For a moment they just stared at one another. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. Devora was the first to pull away. When she spoke her voice was breathless, "Uh….people….people are staring."

He smiled, "Let them."

He paused, his face once again becoming serious, "I think I'm falling in love with you Devora."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"Will you stay?"

Devora pulled back, unable to think with Marc so near, "I-I can't. I'm….I'm too young. I-I-I have to go."

With that she stood abruptly and ran from the restaurant, leaving heartbroken Marc behind.

………………………………………………………………………

Devora threw open the closet doors and snatched her duffel bag from its place on the floor. She tossed it onto her bed and began throwing her clothes into it. She couldn't stay here, not after tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

hey! okay just one thing...to the few people who have wondered how Devora and Kirsten fit together, they do, but you won't figure out how until the next couple chapters. So, plz keep reading...also there will be more of Kirsten, this story has been finished for a short time now, so how it is, is how it is. plz R&R!

* * *

_October 30, 1860_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know it has been over six months since I last wrote, but so many things have been happening. Lisbeth and her husband returned home last month. From what she has told me, tensions are high in the South. The issue of slavery is causing much turmoil, and many people talk of secession if Mr. Lincoln is elected president._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

As she drove Devora could barely see through her tears. She had picked up her car last night, leaving a down payment, and had spent the night in her car. She had set out after a near sleepless night for Maine. She kept telling herself to look forward, not back, but it was extremely difficult.

She finally gave up trying to see and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. She cried until she had no more tears. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was sleep, but she had no place to, besides her car, until she got to Maine.

………………………………………………………………………

Marc awoke to the blaring of his alarm clock. He rolled over and hit the snooze button, 5am.

He could really do with a few more hours of sleep, but with his sleep came dreams, and his weren't pleasant.

Most of his waking hours and many of his dream filled ones were consumed by thoughts of Devora.

Had he pushed her to hard? Had it been wrong of him to reveal his feelings? He groaned and sat up. It had only been two days since she had left, but he missed her terribly.

She had left without even saying goodbye. The last he'd seen of her was when she had ran from the restaurant. He stood and headed toward the bathroom.

She hadn't said goodbye to Beth either. For the last two days Beth had been subtly asking questions. Questions he didn't want to answer.

………………………………………………………………………

Devora looked at the piece of paper in her hand, then back at the quaint cottage. The numbers matched. She turned off her car and stepped out. Before closing her door, she snatched the thick, manila envelope off the passenger seat and opened it. She slipped her hand inside and pulled out the ring of keys Olivia had given her.

She flipped through them until she found the one labeled with the house numbers.

She walked up the small walkway and up the four short stairs onto the porch. She inserted the key into the lock, turned it, and held her breath as she turned the knob. The door opened and she stepped inside.

The entry hall was small, with a coat rack on one wall and a small mirror and table, opposite it. She moved slowly through the house, trying to take it all in. She owned this, this house and everything in it.

"Well, I thought for sure I saw someone come inside."

Devora turned toward the direction the voice came from. Who was inside?

A moment later an older woman entered. When she caught sight of Devora she smiled widely, "Hello dear, I'm Martha Coxson."

"Devora…Devora Wallace," Devora smiled and shook the older woman's hand.

At the sound of Devora's name, Martha's eyes widened, "Ar-Are you Gilbert's niece?"

Devora frowned, "Yes."

Martha smiled, "Tom…Tom, come here."

A moment later an older man, dressed in navy blue slacks and a white, button-up shirt entered.

"Martha, what's…" he trailed off after catching sight of Devora.

"Tom, the is Devora Wallace, Gilbert's niece." By this time Martha's smile was huge.

Devora smiled hesitantly, who were these people?

As if reading her mind Martha turned to her, "I'm sorry dear, you must think us crazy. This is my husband, Tom. He was your uncle's attorney. Until…well, until his death."

Devora turned to Tom, "You knew my uncle?"

"Oh, we both did," Martha said, "We've been taking care of this house for the last fourteen years."

"If you'd like, Ms. Wallace, I could go over the paperwork with you, so you could take possession of the house. If that is what you wish."

Devora smiled, "If you have the time, I'd like that, and please call me Devora."

Tom agreed and left to retrieve the paperwork. Martha bustled about the kitchen looking for the makings of tea. Devora sat down at the table, even after the ordeal with Marc, being here made her feel peaceful.


	9. Chapter 9

hey!!!hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!!it starts to explain the connection between Devora/Kirsten a little bit!!!Plz R&R!!!

Devora opened the door to the storage unit and was met with dust, lots of dust. She coughed and stepped inside. The small unit wasn't too full. So, hopefully she could fit most of it in her new Jeep Liberty.

She quickly loaded the smaller items, before returning to the unit. All that was left was an old, blue trunk. She knelt down next to it and tried the lid, but it seemed stuck. Standing she examined it.

On the opposite side was a padlock, it looked much newer than the trunk. She reached over and yanked it, but of course that didn't work. Sighing she grabbed one end of the trunk and pulled.

It took her ten minutes, but she finally got it over to her SUV. Smiling she sat down on the back of the Liberty.

Now, how was she going to get it up into the back? She bit her lip deep in thought. So deep, that she didn't notice the man who stood before her, until he spoke.

"Hello"

Startled she jumped.

He smiled, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She smiled in return, "It's all right."

"I'm John Wilson, Martha and Tom's grandson."

"Devora Wallace"

……………………………………………………………………

Devora smiled as she looked around her small living room. It was filled with the things she had gotten from the storage unit.

John had helped her unload. She knew the polite thing would have been to invite him to dinner, but she had wanted to be alone.

She picked up the key ring from where it sat on the end table and flipped through the keys, until she found the one she wanted. She inserted it into the lock that held the old, blue trunk closed.

She smiled when the lock came loose. She pulled it off and slowly opened the lid. The first thing she saw was a very worn rag doll. She carefully picked it up, it had on a blue dress and a white apron. The doll's blond hair was braided with loops on each side of its head.

Next was a lightweight quilt, on the border was written-

_For Kirsten Larson on her tenth birthday_

All of the plain squares were signed. Below that was more linens, she pulled them out and set them aside. There were dishes and a small portrait of a handsome couple. She was just about to put the items she had discovered back inside, when she caught sight of a small leather-bound book. She pulled it out and opened it.

_December 21, 1860_

_Dear Diary,_

_These sad words were in the newspaper today- "the Union now subsisting between South Carolina and the other states is hereby dissolved." I am afraid to think what will become because of this._

_Kirsten_

Devora frowned and reached for the quilt she had found earlier, she quickly compared the names and, as she had thought, they matched.

_February 20, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_Mr. Jefferson Davis was sworn in as the first president of the Confederate States of America, two days ago. Most men insist that war will come, but not my beloved Jack, he wishes for a peaceful solution to this mess._

_Kirsten_

Devora sighed; she unfortunately, knew what was to come.

_March 10, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_The rumblings of war continue, but in spite of the turmoil threatening the country I am happy. That sounds terrible, I know. _

_My wedding is a month and two days away, April 12. I'm so excited! _

_Jack and I plan to go see his family in Virginia, after the wedding. We will stay with them for two months before returning here. Then we plan to go West, to California. I know it will break my heart to leave my family and friends behind, but the idea of embarking on this adventure with the man I love is thrilling._

_Kirsten_

Devora frowned and stood. She went to her computer and clicked the Internet Explorer icon. While she waited for the page to load she read the next entry.

_April 11, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_My wedding is tomorrow! Unlike some girls who are scared the evening before, I am not. What am I to be afraid of when I am soon to be married to the man I love? We will spend the rest of our lives together, raising children and, God willing, greeting our grandchildren one day._

_Kirsten_


	10. Chapter 10

_hey!sry it's been so long since i last posted!i've been busy!plz R&R!!_

* * *

Devora typed into the address bar on her computer and hit enter. When the page loaded she typed in, April 12, 1861. The results were displayed and she sighed, she had been correct. April 12, was the day Fort Sumter was fired on.

………………………………………………………………………

_April 13, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_I was supposed to be so happy today! The day after my wedding was to be the day we departed for Virginia, but alas we are not._

_I should not be bemoaning this though, for yesterday Fort Sumter was fired on. The papers are declaring this an outrage, and many men are already planning to enlist. Jack has said very little, other than saying we would not be leaving this morning. I am terrified, I can't even think of Jack leaving._

_Kirsten_

_July 1, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can hardly write. I'm so angry and hurt! Jack's gone. He left nearly two months ago. He plans to fight for the Confederacy! Although he abhors slavery he will fight for the South. He said he is not fighting for slavery, but defending his family and home. However I thought I was his family. I feel so abandoned!_

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora blinked back tears. She turned back a few pages and read the entry that had been written the evening before the wedding. Reading that made her tears come faster, Kirsten had sounded so happy. She set the diary on the coffee table and reached for a tissue. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

As she leaned over to throw the soiled tissue away, she noticed what appeared to be a drawer, at the end of the coffee table, she tugged on it and it slowly opened. Inside lay an old Bible, she carefully lifted it and opened it.

She turned to the second page and was met with a list of names. Births, Deaths, and Marriages were listed. As she traced down the names she caught sight of two she knew—

_Kirsten Larson to Jack Carson_

_April 12, 1861_

………………………………………………………………………

_August 22, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am pregnant._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora bit her lip, how terrifying to be pregnant with your husband hundreds of miles away.

………………………………………………………………………

_December 24, 1861_

_Dear Diary,_

_It was one year ago today that Jack asked to court me. _

_I seem to grow bigger with each passing day. Mama and Anna both say its twins._

_There has been little word from Jack. I hunger for more. His last letter was months ago, but I cling to the hope that he'll be able to come on leave after the baby is born._

_Kirsten_

_January 4, 1862_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is twins! A boy and a girl, they were born three days ago. The delivery was long and difficult, but seeing my children for the first time erased most of the memories of the childbirth. _

_I have named the girl, Marta, after my beloved friend who died of cholera all those years ago, and the boy, Marcus Jack. They are both so beautiful!_

_Kirsten_


	11. Chapter 11

_hey!!!i know two days in a row...WOW!lol...here's chapter 11, it's one of my favorites!!!plz R&R!!!!_

* * *

_January 30, 1862_

_Jack has gone; he was here for two perfect days. The babies are growing, and although many nights I am awoken by their cries it is a blessing, for I need someone to depend on me._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora smiled, after so many months it must've been wonderful for Kirsten to see her husband. Her smile faded as her thoughts turned to Marc; it had been a month since she had left. Of course there had been no contact; he didn't know where she was. She sighed and picked up the diary.

…………………………………………………………………….

_April 12, 2862_

_Dear Diary,_

_It is my first anniversary. I spend it watching my children. Jack's letters grow darker as he witnesses more horrors of wars. I'm so downhearted; it is hard to encourage him. This is certainly not the way I pictured my anniversary. I once dreamed that by this time we would be out west... if only we could be._

_Kirsten_

_August 21, 1862_

_Dear Diary,_

_My entries seem to be coming farther apart. It has been nearly seven months since I last saw Jack, I miss him dreadfully! If not for Marta and Marcus I do not know what I'd do._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora shook her head, poor Kirsten. Imagine going seven months without seeing your husband, not having him with you for your first anniversary…she could not imagine the pain Kirsten felt. She lifted the diary; there were only a few pages left.

………………………………………………………………………

_September 20, 1862_

_Dear Diary,_

_As I write this my heart is filled with sorrow. Jack is dead. He was killed in the Battle of Antietam. _

_I do not know how I can go on. I have lost my one true love, my soul mate, the half that made me whole. _

_I do not see what happens around me, all I can see is Jack's face, the day of our wedding. Before this horrible war, when everything was perfect._

_Everyone urges me to go on, that it will get better in time. But have they ever lost someone who was so close that they knew you better than you knew yourself? _

_I do not know if I can live without Jack. I know I did once, but I can never go back to that time…_

_Kirsten_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey!!I'm sorry to say this is my last chapter!I'm going to miss writing this story!!Thanks to all of you who have read(and reviewed!)it!!!I'm hoping to have a new story up on here soon, but until then...plz R&R my stories on Camelot4551)!!!Thanks, whobringsforththewind!!_

* * *

_June 28, 1865_

_Dear Diary,_

_Our nation has suffered, but once again we are a whole country. The losses are great, my beloved, Jack, President Lincoln, and thousands of other._

_I know it has been four years since I last wrote, but I didn't have the heart to. If it had not been for Marta and Marcus I would surely have perished. They saved my life and one day I will tell them that. _

_It has been exactly six years since I started this diary. This entry will be the last, not only because this is the last page, but also because I can no longer stand to record the things that have happened and are sure to happen._

_Kirsten_

………………………………………………………………………

Devora shut the book; it had taken her a year to read that last entry. After the death of Jack she couldn't bare to read it.

She smiled, John, Tom and Martha's grandson, was interested in showing the diary to his wife, who worked for a publishing company.

She looked down at the slim volume; it sat on top of the old family Bible she had found. Through the Bible she had discovered that Kirsten was her great-great-great-grandmother, on her father's side. She smiled; she had finally found her roots and discovered her history.

………………………………………………………………………

_One Year Later-_

Devora rolled down her window as she drove down the highway. She grimaced as she remembered the last time she had driven these roads. She had been scared and upset, it was hard to believe that had been just over two years ago.

So much had changed since then; she had matured and learned a lot of hard lessons. The hardest probably being that life was to short; she had realized that while reading Kirsten's diary.

She sighed, she knew that she had pushed Marc away because his declaration of love had terrified her, but she had been so wrong to do so.

………………………………………………………………………

Marc sat in his car; it had been a relatively quiet day for which he was thankful for. He had been up late the night before at Beth and Jimmy's wedding reception. They had finally tied the knot; it had taken them long enough though.

He sighed; he hadn't been on a date since the disastrous one with Devora two years ago. Beth had urged him to date, but he refused. He knew he would always love Devora, even if she never returned.

He looked up as a SUV went flying past.

He turned on his lights and sirens and pulled out onto the road after the vehicle. As soon as the driver realized the police car was following them, they pulled over.

He pulled over behind them and stepped from his car. He approached the vehicle, slowly, all senses alert, but he froze when he saw the driver.

"Devora?"

"Marc?"

Devora stared, his appearance hadn't changed much, he was still so very handsome. She chanced a glance at his left hand, no ring.

She smiled weakly, "So, how are you?"

His face cleared of all emotion and became as stiff as a mask, "Good, you?"

"All right."

They both paused unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry Marc," Devora whispered, her voice rough with emotion. "I shouldn't have just left. I know it's a terrible excuse, but I was scared."

"Of what?"

She bit her lip, "Of making a commitment."

He nodded, "Well, I guess there's no hope then."

He turned to go. She opened the door and climbed out, "Wait Marc."

He turned, "What?"

"Life's to short to waste, to let my fears overcome me. I…" she took a deep breath. "I love you, Marc. I was a coward not to tell you before."

He took a step towards her, "You really mean that?"

She nodded and managed to smile through the tears that were starting to stream down her face, "I love you, Marc Stewart. I really mean it."

His arms came around her and their lips met.

"I love you too, Devora Wallace," he smiled, before pulling her close again.

**THE END**


	13. Family Tree

**_Kirsten_ married _Jack_**

**They had _Marta_ and _Marcus_**

**_Marta_ married _Cameron Wallace_**

**They had _Slater_, _Ben_, and _Jill_**

**_Slater _married _Allison_**

**They had _Frank_**

**_Frank_ married _Elizabeth_**

**They had _James, Cassy, Callie, Gilbert_, and _Michael_**

**_Michael _married_ Jessica_**

**They had _Devora_**


End file.
